


Tell Me Again

by snowkind



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, The Death Cure, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things woke him up for good: the dull gray light coming from the windows and a whirling fog in his head. Thomas bolted up from his position, his breath uneven and a sheen of sweat covering his bare skin.<br/>He turned his head and looked directly at Newt. He lay with his back against the wall and his eyes shut.</p><p>Tears suddenly sprung forth from Thomas’s eyes and he hid his face behind his hands.<br/>This was never going to end, was it?<br/>He was stuck in this gruesome time loop, forever sentenced to witness the horrible fate of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckcocku (YuliceChan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliceChan/gifts).



> In order to keep this story "in canon" to the actual Maze Runner series, several portions of the story have been directly incorporated in the text to give the story a more canonical feel.  
> Bolded portions normally represent what comes from the book directly.
> 
> Also, there will be spoilers so read at your own discretion!  
> The story takes place in between The Scorch Trials and The Death Cure.

**The rain fell in torrents, like God had sucked up the ocean and spit it out over their heads in fury.** **Thomas sat in the exact same place for at least two hours as he watched it. He huddled against the wall,** **exhausted and sore.** **The dull gray light coming from the windows did little to fight off the cold darkness inside the building.** **The other Gladers sat hunched up or lying on their sides around the room.** **They all sat or lay as lifeless as Thomas, probably pondering the same thing he was—what kind of messed-up world could create a storm like that?** **The soft thrum of the rain grew louder until Thomas had no more doubt—he could really hear it.** **It was a soothing sound, despite everything, and he finally fell asleep.**

**Two things woke him up for good: the glow of sunrise and a sudden rush of silence.**

**The storm was over, and he’d slept through the night.** **He looked up to see a ruin of a building, massive holes ripped in each floor all the way to the roof dozens of stories toward the sky; it seemed that only the steel infrastructure was keeping the whole thing from coming down.** **He glanced around to see most of the other Gladers still asleep, but Newt lay with his back against the wall, staring sadly at a blank spot in the middle of the room.**

**“You okay, there?” Thomas asked. Even his jaw felt stiff.**

**Newt slowly turned to him; his eyes were distant until he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and focus on Thomas.**

**“Okay? Yeah, I guess I’m okay. We’re alive—guess that’s all that bloody matters anymore.”** **The bitterness in his voice couldn’t have been stronger.**

**“Sometimes I wonder,” Thomas murmured.**

**“Wonder what?”**

**“If being alive matters. If being dead might be a lot easier.”**

**“Please. I don’t believe for one second you really think that.”**

**Thomas’s gaze had lowered while he’d delivered the depressing sentiment and he looked up sharply at Newt’s retort. Then he smiled, and it felt good.**

**“You’re right. Just trying to sound as miserable as you.” He could almost convince himself that it was true. That he didn’t feel as if dying would be the easy way out.**

Newt chuckled quietly to himself before he hauled himself off the ground from where he was sitting. Carefully maneuvering around the other sleeping people, Newt took a seat next to Thomas and the two fell into an empty silence. Together, they stared off into the distance as they watched the sun slowly creep along the horizon. Various warm colors of oranges and reds melted into one another as time dragged on, and soon the entire sky was painted with a fiery scene as a scarce amount of clouds lazily floated by.

            “Hey, Tommy?”

            “Hm?”

            “What are we going to do after all of this?”

Thomas glanced over at Newt before he looked at the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. Though their current situation was deplorable and he wanted nothing more than to get out of this place and to safety, the thought of the future scared him even more. What _was_ going to happen to them all? He didn’t even have the slightest clue.

            “I don’t know.”

Thomas’s answer was met with another hollow silence and it continued like this until Newt finally leaned his head on Thomas’s shoulder.

            “To be honest, I’m scared thinking about it.” Thomas confessed softly and moved a hand onto Newt’s knee.

Newt pressed his lips together and Thomas swore he could hear the gears turning in the other male’s head as another silence washed over them. Finally, Newt placed his hand onto Thomas’s and gave him a light squeeze.

           “Me too.”

* * *

**The room lapsed into silence, broken only by the hum of machinery and a very faint beeping sound. Thomas knew he was immune—at least, he’d been told he was—but he didn’t know about anyone else, had actually forgotten about it. The sickening fear he’d felt when he’d first found out came flooding back.**

**“For an experiment to provide accurate results,” the Rat Man explained, “one needs a control group. We did our best to keep the virus from you as long as we could. But it’s airborne and highly contagious.” He paused, taking in everyone’s gazes.**

**“Just bloody get on with it,” Newt said. “We all figured we had the buggin’ disease anyway. You’re not breaking our hearts.”**

**Rat Man cleared his throat.**

**“Okay, then. Most of you are immune and have helped us gather invaluable data. Only two of you are considered Candidates now, but we’ll go into that later. Let’s get to the list. The following people are not immune. Newt …”**

**Something like a jolt hit Thomas in the chest. He doubled over and stared at the floor. Rat Man called out a few more names, but none Thomas knew—he barely heard them over the dizzying buzz that seemed to fill his ears and fog his mind. He was surprised at his own reaction, hadn’t realized just how much Newt meant to him until he heard the declaration.**

**“Tommy, slim yourself.” Thomas looked up to see Newt standing there with his arms folded and a forced grin on his face. Thomas straightened back up.**

**“Slim myself? That old shank just said you’re not immune to the Flare. How can you—”**

**“I’m not worried about the bloody Flare, man. I never thought I’d still be alive at this buggin’ point— and living hasn’t exactly been so great anyway.”**

**Thomas couldn’t tell if his friend was serious or just trying to seem tough. But the creepy grin still hadn’t left Newt’s face, so Thomas forced a smile onto his own.**

**“If you’re cool with slowly going crazy and wanting to eat small children, then I guess we won’t cry for you.” Words had never felt so empty before.**

**“Good that,” Newt responded; the smile disappeared, though.**

+++ 

They were almost out. Thomas could taste the freedom on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t help but feel conflicted about being happy that they were almost to the Berg and out of this God forsaken facility and being concerned that Newt was acting so negative.  **The world of the Glade seemed like eons ago. Back there, Newt had always been the calm, collected one—and now here he was pulling the group apart at the seams. He seemed to be saying that it didn’t matter if he escaped himself as long as everyone else did.**

**“I need to talk to you, Tommy. Just you. It’ll only take a second.”**

**_What now?_ ** **Thomas wondered.**

**“What’s this crap?” Minho asked.**

**“Just cut me some slack. I need to give something to Tommy here. Tommy and no one else.”**

**“Whatever, go for it.” Minho adjusted the straps of the Launchers on his shoulders.**

**** **“But we need to hurry.”**

**Thomas stepped into the hall with Newt, scared to death of what his friend might say and how crazy it might sound. The seconds were ticking away. They walked a few feet from the door before Newt stopped and faced him, then held out a small sealed envelope.**

**“Stuff this in your pocket.”**

**“What is it?” Thomas took it and turned it over; it was blank on the outside.**

**“Just put the bloody thing in your pocket.”**

**Thomas did as he was told, confused but curious.**

**“Now look me in the eyes.” Newt snapped his fingers. Thomas’s stomach sank at the anguish he saw there.**

**“What is it?”**

**** **“You don’t need to know right now. You can’t know. But you have to make me a promise—and I’m not messing around here.”**

 **** **“What?”**

 **** **“You swear to me that you won’t read what’s inside that bloody envelope until the time is right.”**

**Thomas couldn’t imagine waiting to read it—he started to pull the envelope out of his pocket, but Newt grabbed his arm to stop him.**

**“When the time is right?” Thomas asked.**

**“How will I—”**

**“You’ll bloody know!” Newt answered before Thomas could ask.**

**“Now swear to me. Swear it!” The boy’s whole body seemed to tremble with every word.**

**“Fine!” Thomas was beyond worried about his friend now.**

**“I swear I won’t read it until the time is right. I swear. But why—"**

**“Okay, then,” Newt interrupted.**

**** **“Break your promise and I’ll never forgive you.”**

**Thomas wanted to reach out and shake his friend—to pound the wall in frustration. But he didn’t. He stood unmoving as Newt turned away from him and walked back toward the weapons room.**

* * *

**Thomas woke to see Brenda’s face staring down at him.** She **had been kneeling next to his cot; she now stood up and took a seat on a frumpy armchair a few feet away.**

            **“How do you feel?”**

**“Like a bucket of klunk.”**

**“We slept for almost ten hours.”**

**** **“Serious?” Thomas couldn’t believe it—it seemed like he’d just dozed off. Or passed out was probably more accurate. Brenda nodded.**

 **** **“We’ve been flying that long? Where are we going, the moon?” Thomas swung his legs out and sat on the edge of the cot.**

 **“No. Jorge got us a hundred or so miles away, then landed in a big clearing. He’s actually snoozing, too. Can’t have a tired pilot.”**

Thomas glanced over to where Minho and Newt were.

They **were taking well-deserved naps on a couple of ugly couches, blankets covering their bodies and tucked in under their chins. Thomas had a sneaking suspicion that Brenda had done that—they looked like little kids, all snuggly and warm.**

“Why don’t you clean yourself up before I go wake up Jorge? We should probably get going soon.” Brenda suggested when Thomas returned his attention back to her.

Thomas nodded and stood up from the cot, stretching his arms above his head, before continuing on his way.

            “The bathroom is the other way.” Brenda called after him and laughed.

            “Right…” He replied slowly and offered her an awkward smile.

Thomas closed the door and immediately turned on the cold water the moment he reached the room. He bent down and cupped his hands together, allowing for the cool water to lap at his hands before he leaned down some more and washed his face.

Mid wash, he heard a knock on the door.

            “Hold on a second!” Thomas called out and slightly pulled his shirt up, using the bottom half of the garment to dry off his face. He opened the door and expected to see Brenda waiting for him, but was instead met with a grim expression etched onto his friend’s face.

            “Newt…”

            “Hey.”

            “Oh… sorry did you need to go?” Thomas subtly gestured to the toilet behind him before he stepped out of the room to allow his friend easier access.

Newt gave Thomas a single nod to thank him, but before he could close the door Thomas stopped it with his hand.

            “Wait… Newt.”

            “What do you want?”

The other boy looked at Thomas with an irritated looking expression.

Thomas paused for a moment and searched Newt’s face for any hint at what the other might be thinking. As of late, Newt was always on edge and it scared Thomas to think that maybe the Flare was starting to…

            “Well?” Newt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door.

            “I…uh,” Thomas cleared his throat and dropped his arm to his side.

            “Newt, are you feeling… alright?”

            “Yes, I’m perfectly fine. Do I _look_ bloody angry?”

Thomas sighed and let his shoulders droop.

            “I was just wondering if you… wanted to talk.”

His eyes flickered from the ground to Newt’s face, an anxious feeling beginning to gnaw at his mind.

            “About the… Flare.”

            “…” Newt stared blankly at Thomas before his expression quickly changed into one of pure frustration.

            “What _about_ the Flare? Did you want to talk about how I’m going to turn into a bloody Crank and eat your shuck face off or something? Did you want to talk about how I’m slowly losing my sanity and sometimes I can’t even remember where I am or what I’m doing?”

Newt shook with anger as his voice continued to rise in volume. 

            "Or maybe you just wanted to poke fun at me because I’m not immune like you. Is _that_ what you wanted to talk about? That you’re so fortunate and how you wish I was immune too? I don’t need your pity, Thomas. I don’t need **anything** from you.”

            “No! Newt, that’s not wh-”

            “I don’t want to hear any of this. Now unless you are in urgent need to take a piss, I’m going to go first.”

And with that, Newt promptly slammed the door into Thomas’s face, leaving the male with an utterly helpless feeling.

            “Newt, you’re acting irrational!”

            “Go away, Tommy.”

Thomas tried to turn the handle, only to find it locked.

            “Newt, please…”

He held his hands flat against the door and pressed his forehead down.

As irrational as Newt was acting, he was acting just as unreasonable about his emotions.

He felt like crying and wanted nothing more than to talk to Newt, his friend who was slowly suffering and refused to talk to anyone.

            “Newt…”

He repeated again, his voice now sounding a bit strained as he tried his best to prevent himself from tearing up.

            “Just go.” A muffled voice came through the door.

            “Just go…”         

* * *

  **“Hey,” he said.**

**“What is it?”**

**Minho didn’t answer. He just kept staring at the paper.**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**Minho glanced up at him.**

**“Come see for yourself.” He held up the paper in one hand while he slouched back on the couch, seeming on the verge of tears.**

**** **“He’s gone.”**

**Thomas walked over and took the paper from him, then flipped it over. Scribbled in black marker, it said:**

**_They got inside somehow. They’re taking me to live with the other Cranks. It’s for the best. Thanks for being my friends._**

**“Newt,” Thomas whispered. His friend’s name hung in the air like a pronouncement of death.**

+++

**He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and ripped it open, then took out the slip of paper. The soft lights that ringed the mirror lit up the message in a warm glow. It was two short sentences:**

 

**_Kill me. If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me._**

 

 **Thomas read it over and over, wishing the words would change.** His hands started to tremble and he suddenly lost feeling in his legs, staggering before falling to his knees. He was just a kid.They were all kids.

Why did they have to suffer through this torment? The tears fell soon after. They welled up in his eyes and streamed down his dirtied face. The mere thought of having to kill his friend upset him to no bounds. **To think that** Newt **had been so scared that he’d had the foresight to write those words made him sick to his stomach. And he remembered how angry Newt had been at Thomas specifically when they’d found him in the bowling alley. He’d just wanted to avoid the inevitable fate of becoming a Crank.**

**And Thomas had failed him.**

* * *

**“Stop!” he yelled.**

**“Stop the van! Now!”**

**“What?” Lawrence replied.**

**“What’re you talking about?”**

**“Just stop the freaking van!”**

**Lawrence slammed on the brakes as Thomas scrambled to his feet and went for the door. He started to open it when Lawrence grabbed his shirt from behind and yanked him backward.**

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the man yelled at him.**

**Thomas wouldn’t let anything stop him now. He yanked the gun out of his pants and pointed it at Lawrence.**

**“Let go of me. Let go of me!”**

**Lawrence did, throwing his hands up in the air.**

**“Whoa, kid. Calm down! What is wrong with you?”**

**Thomas backed away from him.**

**“I saw my friend out there—I want to see if he’s okay. If any trouble starts, I’ll run back to the van. Just be ready to get us out of here when I do.”**

**“You think that thing out there is still your friend?” the pilot asked coldly.**

**“Those Cranks are way past the Gone. Can’t you see that? Your friend is nothing but an animal now. Worse than an animal.”**

**“Then it’ll be a short goodbye, won’t it,” Thomas answered.**

**He opened the door, then backed out onto the street.** **Thomas turned away from them, slipping the pistol back into his jeans. He walked slowly toward his friend, who stood alone, far away from the pack of Cranks still working on their pile of refuse. For the moment they seemed satisfied with that—they didn’t seem interested in him. Thomas walked half the distance to Newt, then stopped. The worst part about his friend was the wildness in his eyes. Madness lurked behind them, two festering pools of sickness. How had it happened so quickly?**

 **** **“Hey. Newt. It’s me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?”**

**A sudden clarity filled Newt’s eyes then, almost making Thomas step back in surprise.**

**** **“I bloody remember you, Tommy. You just came to see me at the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note. I can’t go completely crazy in a few days.”**

**Those words hurt Thomas’s heart even more than the pitiful sight of his friend.**

**“Then why are you here? Why are you with … them?” Newt looked at the Cranks, then back at Thomas.**

**“It comes and goes, man. I can’t explain it. Sometimes I can’t control myself, barely know what I’m doing. But usually it’s just like an itch in my brain, throwing everything off-kilter just enough to bother me—make me angry.”**

**** **“You seem fine right now.”**

 **** **“Yeah, well. The only reason I’m with these wackers from the Palace is because I don’t know what else to do. They’re fighting, but they’re also a group. You find yourself alone, you don’t have a bloody chance.”**

 **** **“Newt, come with me this time, right now. We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better to …”**

**Newt laughed, and when he did his head twitched strangely a couple of times.**

**“Get out of here, Tommy. Get away.”**  

**“Just come with me,” Thomas begged.**

**“I’ll tie you up if it makes you feel better.”**

**Newt’s face suddenly hardened into anger and his words shot out in a rage.**

**“Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn’t you read my note? You can’t do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you! I always hated you!”**

**_He doesn’t mean it_ ** **, Thomas told himself firmly. But they were just words.**

**“Newt …”**

**“It was all your fault! All you care about is yourself! Admit it!”** **He started taking lumbering steps forward, his hands balled into fists**.

**“Newt, stop. Just listen to me. I know you’re okay in there. Enough to hear me out.”**

**“I hate you, Tommy!” He was only a few feet away and Thomas took a step backward, his hurt over Newt turning to fear.**

**“I hate you I hate you I hate you! After all I did for you, after all the freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you can’t do the one and only thing I’ve ever asked you to do! I can’t even look at your ugly shuck face!”**

**Thomas took two more steps back.**

**“Newt, you need to stop. They’re going to shoot you. Just stop and listen to me! Get in the van, let me tie you up. Give me a chance!”**

**He couldn’t kill his friend. He just couldn’t. Newt screamed and rushed forward. Thomas had frozen in place, and Newt tackled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He struggled to fill his lungs as his old friend climbed on top of him and pinned him down.**

**“Why’d you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good times in the Glade?”**

**Thomas shook his head, gripped by terror, very slowly reaching for his gun with his free hand.**

**“You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don’t think I did.”**

**“What happened?” Thomas asked, stalling for time. He slipped his fingers around the weapon.**

**“I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!”**

**Newt suddenly twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand holding the gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead.**

**“Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!”**

**Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt was too strong.**

**“I can’t, Newt, I can’t.”**

**“Make amends! Repent for what you did!”**

**The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper.**

**“Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.”**

**The words horrified Thomas.**

**** **“Newt, maybe we can—”**

**“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”**

**“I can’t.”**

**** **“Do it!”**

 **** **“I can’t!”**

**How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of his best friends?**

**** **“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Kill me! Do it!”**

**“Newt …”**

**** **“Do it before I become one of them!”**

 **** **“I …”**

 **** **“KILL ME!”**

**And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened.**

**“Please, Tommy. Please.”**

**With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two things woke him up for good: the glow of sunrise and** a rush of adrenaline **.**

Thomas bolted up from his position, his breath uneven and a sheen of sweat covering his bare skin.

He whipped his head **around to see most of the other Gladers still asleep, but Newt lay with his back against the wall, staring sadly at a blank spot in the middle of the room.**

Confusion immediately overwhelmed the boy when he saw Newt, and he jumped up from his spot.

            “Newt?” Thomas asked.

The other Glader slowly looked up and stared at Thomas.  

            “What’s wrong, you get a nightmare? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Thomas couldn’t find any words to respond with as his mind continued to race with many thoughts.

He looked down at his trembling hands and remembered the feeling of the gun in his hand when he shot the other. The memory was so vivid and still fresh in his mind. He swore he could still hear **the impact of** the **bullet on flesh and bone, felt Newt’s body jerk, then fall onto the street.** His stomach churned at the memory. **The horror of it, the sorrow and guilt and sickness of it all, threatened to consume him, filled his eyes with tears,** but the sight of Newt sitting a meter or two away was throwing him off.

Was it all just some long, horrible dream?

            “Tommy?” Newt looked up at him.

            “Newt!” He yelled exasperatedly and rushed to the other, dropping to his knees. He pulled Newt into a tight embrace.

Dream or not, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing his friend.

            “Newt…” He murmured again and hugged the boy tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of Newt’s neck.

Newt looked down at the quivering boy in his arms, his eyebrows drawn up high in an expression of confusion.

            “You must have had one bloody Hell of a dream.” He finally commented and relaxed his shoulders a bit, bringing his hand up to the back of Thomas’s head.

Thomas grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight as Newt held onto him.

He hoped it was a dream.

* * *

  **The room lapsed into silence, broken only by the hum of machinery and a very faint beeping sound.**

**“For an experiment to provide accurate results,” the Rat Man explained, “one needs a control group. We did our best to keep the virus from you as long as we co-”**

Thomas felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he could feel the color drain from his face. The man’s voice faded and was soon replaced with a pounding in his head. His eyes quickly flitted to familiar faces as they all listened intently to what the Rat Man was going to say.

The scenario was exactly like how it was the first time he experienced it.

Everything about this was going exactly to how his ‘dream’ went, and Thomas still couldn’t decide whether what he had seen was going to be true or not.

The throbbing continued and Thomas’s vision began to blur a bit, sweat now forming at his brow.

If what he had dreamt was true then…

            “Tommy? You feeling alright?” Newt’s voice cut in through the haze that had developed over Thomas’s mind and pulled him back to reality.

Thomas dizzily looked up at friend’s worried face, parting his lips to try and respond. But his whole mouth and throat felt dry and it was as if he had forgotten how to speak. He fished his mind for words to utter, but everything in his mind was blurred.

            “Hey! What’s going on? Is Thomas alright?” Minho yelled over to where Newt and Thomas were standing, consequently raising everyone’s attention to see what was going on.

Minho pushed through the crowd of people and came to Thomas’s left side with Newt supporting him on his right.

All eyes were on him. 

            “Tommy?” Newt asked softly, his eyes narrowing with concern.

            “Newt…” Thomas felt his eyelids drop and was immediately welcomed into an abandoned darkness.

+++

Thomas’s eyes fluttered open and found himself staring into the bright, fluorescent ceiling light. The brightness and sent a pulse of throbbing pain into Thomas’s head, forcing him to let out a weak groan.

He rolled onto his side and tried his best to focus his vision without feeling the desire to vomit.

A low ringing continuously rang in his ears by the time a door came into vision, and he could hear a muffled yelling coming through the other side.

The handle turned and the voice grew louder. Thomas could just barely see half the person’s face as they continued to go off about something.         

**“I’d love to see that rat nose smashed!”** The voice snapped.

**The anger in** the **voice startled Thomas** and made him pull himself up from the bed. He swung his legs over to the side of the mattress and watched in silence to see who was entering.

First it was Newt, and the Minho followed him afterwards.

The both of his friends had rather cross expressions plastered to their faces, and it only made Thomas feel more unsettled than he already was. 

            “Just slim it,” Minho spoke as evenly as he could without sounding too irritated. He tried to give the other a reassuring pat until he noticed that Thomas was sitting up.

            “Thomas!” Minho’s mood drastically changed and his face seemed to light up. A forced grin stretched across his lips by the time he was by Thomas’s side, and he gave the male a slap on the back.

            “You scared the klunk out of all of us when you passed out! What did they do to you?”

            “N…Nothing. I’m fine, I guess I just…” Thomas cleared his throat and glanced over at Newt. He was looking away with a dark look in his eyes and a grimace painted on his face.

Minho followed Thomas’s gaze and his smile promptly disappeared.

            “Right… Uh, while you were out cold…” His voice trailed off for a moment before letting out a sigh.

            “I don’t think it’s in my position to tell you so I’ll just…” Minho backtracked a bit before turning around completely as he began to leave the room.

            “Just let me know when you guys are done.” Was his last comment before he shut the door completely, leaving Thomas and Newt to themselves.

A taut atmosphere clung to each male in the room, and for a good minute or so Thomas sat looking at the ground and Newt stood looking at the wall behind him. 

            “Tommy, I’m not immune.” Newt finally broke the silence and slowly lifted his head up. 

A sickening feeling gripped hold of Thomas at the announcement, and he almost felt like throwing up once more. What made things worse, however, was that he already knew that his friend wasn’t immune. Whether it was because of his ‘dream’ or not, which at this point made Thomas uneasy to think about and gave him the unsettling suspicion that it **wasn’t** a dream (as crazy as _that_ sounded), he still felt shocked at the news. 

            “Newt... I,”

            “It’s fine, Tommy. You don’t have to say anything… I just thought you should know before I start eating little children. That way you won’t be confused about my change in diet.”  He chuckled softly, his gaze falling back down to the ground.

Thomas pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply through his nose.

He couldn’t tell if his friend was serious or just trying to seem funny, but either way the two of them dipped into another awkward silence.

            “Well… if that’s all then I better let you get some rest.” Newt mumbled and began to turn around, moving towards the door.

Thomas slid off the cot and instinctively grabbed hold of Newt’s arm, preventing him from leaving.

            “Wait, Newt.”

            “What is it now?”

            “I…I had this really weird dream, and it’s been haunting me ever since we were out in the Scorch. I think…”

            “You’re just being delusional. After passing out right in front of everyone you must feel bloody awful. You look like it too.”

            “No, Newt. I’m serious. I know what’s going to happen in just a few weeks. In fact, I know what’s going to happen in a few days! But things are a bit different now so I’m not sure if what will happen _will_ happen.”

Newt stared at Thomas like he was crazy.

            “What on Earth are you talking about?”

            “You gotta believe me, Newt! I just need some time to think about what to do next in order to avoi-" 

A jolt of pain shot through Thomas’s head and he winced, bringing a hand up to his temple.

Newt sighed in response and shook his head slowly.

            “I don’t know what to tell you, Tommy. I think you just need some more rest.”

            “No! Newt, you **have** to listen to me. I know you’re infected and I know you’re going to turn into a Crank! I just need to figure out a way to prevent you from… well I just need you to stay wi-“

            “Oh for Heaven’s sake, Thomas! Of course you knew that I was not immune. Of course. And now what? Now you know when I’m going to die or something? Will you know who is going to kill me? Will I get eaten by other Cranks? Or maybe I’ll just have to live the rest of my shuck life alone because you’re here enjoying the luxury of being immune!” Newt’s voice slowly rose in anger and he balled his hands into fists.

            “I get it. I get that you want to gloat, but I _really_ don’t need that right now. I’m fucking _infected_. I can’t just pretend that it’s nothing. I can’t just…

Pretend it’s nothing…”

Newt dropped his hands to his side and turned around.

**“** Anyways, **I need to talk to you, Tommy. It’ll only take a second.”**

He fished out a small envelope and turned back around, offering it to Thomas.

Thomas felt his stomach clench and start to church.

**“Stuff this in your pocket.”**

“Newt… I can’t do it…”

            “What do you mean you can’t do it? Just take the bloody envelope! It’s simple! Or do you not want to touch anything that’s been touched by an _infected_.” He crumpled the envelope a bit in his hand and Thomas could see the veins start to pop out in his wrist.

“I won’t let you die, Newt…”

            “Wh…” The other Glader began to say, but was promptly cut off when Thomas leaned in and pressed his lips to Newt’s.

Newt pulled back instantly, his cheeks dusted with a light pink and a look of shock written across his face, and took a few steps back.

            “Don’t do this, Tommy.”

            “Newt, please! You have to believe me! I can’t let you do this.”

Newt clenched his jaw and looked at the ground.

**“You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No** … **I don’t think I did.**

**I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day.** And now I’m being told I’m infected?” He sighed heavily and brought a hand to his temple. 

            “You don’t understand, Tommy… At this point I’m just sick of living, and I sure as bloody Hell don’t want to see my friends die… or you die if something were to go wrong all because of me.” 

Thomas’s heart ached at those words.

He shook his head and reached forwards, gently taking the envelope out of Newt’s grasp.

“You swear to me that you’ll do it. Do what’s in the envelope.”

Thomas remained silent as he stared down at the blank envelope, turning it around and around in his hands.

He couldn’t do it.

He knew what it said on the inside and he couldn’t do it.

Newt meant too much to him. Just the mere thought of kil… Just the mere thought of it sent Thomas mad.

He couldn’t do it.

He **wouldn’t** do it.

**“Now swear to me. Swear it!” Newt’s whole body seemed to tremble with every word.**

Thomas bit his lower lip and looked up at Newt with bleary eyes.

            “Don’t make this harder than it already is, Tommy…” And then he briskly turned around and almost lunged for the door.

            “Just promise me you’ll do what’s in the letter… **Break your promise and I’ll never forgive you.”**

**Thomas wanted to reach out and** stop him from walking out **. But he didn’t. He stood unmoving as Newt** took his leave.

* * *

  **Thomas woke to see Brenda’s face staring down at him.**

She **had been kneeling next to his cot; she now stood up and took a seat on a frumpy armchair a few feet away.**

**“We slept for almost ten hours.”**

            “Oh.” Thomas replied quietly, sitting up to swing his legs over the side of the cot. 

Brenda narrowed her eyes.

            “Everything alright?”

Thomas glanced over to where Minho and Newt were. 

            “I guess…”

“Well… why don’t you clean yourself up before I go wake up Jorge? We should probably get going soon.” Brenda suggested when Thomas returned his attention back to her.

Thomas nodded and stood up from the cot, stretching his arms above his head, before continuing on his way.

He closed the door to the bathroom before he stared at himself in the mirror.

Was he actually going insane?

Everything was happening all over again, and in just a few moments he’d probably hear a-

A knock came on the door.

Thomas held his breath for a moment and stared at the door with a sort of fear gnawing at him.

            “Newt?”

            “Yeah, my bad for interrupting. Are you almost done?” His muffled voice asked.

He opened the door and looked at Newt with wide eyes.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows together and sucked in breath of air. 

            “Newt, I know what you wrote in that envelope and I can-“

            “You did what now?!” The boy swiftly transitioned into a fit of anger and pushed Thomas against the door. 

            “I specifically told you to only open it when the time was right and you can’t even follow that?” He sputtered quickly and gripped hold of Thomas’s shirt collar. It frightened Thomas to see such a crazed look in Newt’s eyes.

            “How the Hell am I supposed to trust you with killing me then if you can’t even follow the first set of directions?!”

            “I can’t just kill you, Newt! And why did you think I should be the one to kill you? Apparently I’m just a selfish shank who only cares about his immunity!” Thomas shoved Newt off of him.

            “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was… it would be for me to kill you?” 

            “Do _you_ have any idea how hard it was just _coping_ with the fact that I’m infected?! And now you’re telling me that you can’t even grant me the wish of leaving this God forsaken world in peace?” Newt groaned loudly and pounded a fist against the wall.

            “Newt, please just listen to me! We will find a way to save you!”

            “Oh, just like how you promised ‘ol Chuck that everyone’ll make it out of the Maze alright?”

Thomas slammed his hand on the mirror, causing the glass to crack where his palm was.

Why did everything hurt so much.

His head was throbbing again, he felt weak in the knees, and his heart felt like exploding inside of his chest.

Without hesitation, Thomas shot his arms out and forcefully pulled Newt into an embrace. 

            “I can’t have you throwing your life away like it’s nothing…

            You mean so much to me, Newt, and I’d do anything to keep you by my side.”

Thomas felt Newt relax a bit under his arms, giving him the opportunity to loosen his grip and kiss the other once more.

This time, however, Newt did not pull away and fully reciprocated the gesture.

When they finally broke away from each other to catch a breath of air, Thomas tugged Newt into his chest.

            “That’s why I can’t kill you…”

* * *

              **“I’m a Crank,” the older boy said.**

**“We can get you into the city,” Brenda said, ignoring him.**

**“At least long enough to have Hans work on your head. We’ll just be really careful to keep you away fr—”**

**Newt stood up in a blur of speed and punched the wall behind his chair.**

**“First of all, it doesn’t matter if I have the thing in my brain—I’m gonna be past the buggin’ Gone before too long anyway. And I don’t wanna die knowing I ran around a city of healthy people and infected them.”**

**Newt’s expression darkened.**

**“I’ll stay on the Berg while you guys go into the city.”**

Thomas stood up from his chair and shot a worried glance at Newt.

            “No, Newt, come with us. You heard Brenda, we’ll get you into the city.”

            “Don’t worry about it, I’ll be safe on the Berg anyways. And I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble. Who knows? Maybe I’ll get the sudden urge to want to kill someone just for his or her flesh.”

Thomas frowned at his comment but continued to look at the other with pleading eyes.

            “Staying here is a bad idea, just come.”

            “No, I’m not going.” 

            “Newt… please. Just trust me.” 

Thomas watched Newt intently as the boy thought of an answer. At first there seemed to be a gleam in his eyes before they quickly dulled out and was instead replaced with a hard, unfeeling look.

            “I’m not going and don’t ask again.” **He turned and stomped away, disappearing around the corner to the common area.**

**“That went well,” Minho muttered.**

**Brenda frowned, the focused on Thomas.**

**“You’re—we’re—doing the right thing.** There’ll be nothing to worry about. **”**

Thomas took his seat again and cradled his face in his hands. If things continued like this then Newt would definitely be in trouble.

* * *

  **Jorge and Brenda headed toward the doors with Minho close behind.**

**Thomas hesitated.**

**He looked up at the wall—it reminded him of the Maze, and a quick flash of the horrible memories of that place went through his mind,** and he couldn’t help himself but think about what Newt had confessed to him. He pictured it in his head. The Glader climbing up those long, gangly vines. The fear he might have had lodged in his throat. The confliction in his mind about what he was attempting to do. And then he would let go and there’d be nothing to catch him save for the ground below. He felt a chill trickle down his spine and **was thankful that these walls were bare.**

**The walk to the exit seemed to take forever, the huge wall and doors growing taller and taller as the group approached them. When they finally made it to the foot of the immense doors, an electronic buzz sounded from somewhere, followed by a female voice.**

**“State your names and your business.”**

**Jorge answered very loudly**.

Thomas’s mind quickly drifted away as Jorge dealt with the voice.

He thought about Newt and wondered if he was safe or not.

Then he suddenly remembered the note that Minho had discovered, stating that Newt had been caught.

The blood drained from his face and he turned to face Minho.

            “We have to go… Newt’s in trouble." 

            “What are you talking about? We left just not too long ago and that shank was as fine as ever! Save for y’know, the pissy mood he’s been in as of late.” Minho whispered back, trying not to attract any attention to the two of them as Jorge spoke.

            “Shut up, you guys!” Brenda hissed through her teeth as Jorge **pulled a few data cards from his back pocket and held them up to a camera in the wall.**

**Thomas was sweating.**

**He waited, mind racing, for what felt like several minutes before a series of clicks rattled the air, followed by a loud thunk. Then one of the iron doors swung outward, its hinges squealing. Thomas peered through the widening crack and** saw that **the other side was empty. At the end stood another huge wall with another set of doors. Those doors looked more modern, though, and several screens and panels were set into the cement to their right.**

**“Come on,” Jorge said. He walked through the open door as if he did it every day.**

Minho and Brenda followed with ease, but Thomas stood outside and looked into the direction of where they had hidden the Berg.

 Jorge turned back around and slightly raised his voice, cupping his hands of his mouth to get Thomas’s attention.

            “What are you doing, hermano? We got to get going!”

Thomas pressed his palms against the side of his legs and took a step forwards.

            “He’s going to be fine, Thomas!” Brenda hissed again.

            “Hurry up, man! Or the doors are going to close.” Minho finally said, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for the other.

Thomas shut his eyes and forced himself to follow after the other three.

_Newt’s in trouble._

* * *

**It didn’t take long to get through security and back outside the massive walls surrounding the city. If anything, the staff they encountered seemed thrilled that they were leaving.**

**The Berg was right where they’d left it, waiting like the abandoned shell of a giant insect on the hot and steamy concrete. Nothing stirred around it.**

**“Hurry up and open it,”** Thomas said. 

**Jorge didn’t seem fazed by the curt command; he pulled his small control pad out of his pocket and pressed some buttons. The ramp of the cargo door slowly pivoted down, hinges squealing, until its edge landed on the ground with a grating scrape.**

            “Newt!” **He sprinted to the door and ran up the ramp before** anyone **had a chance to react.**

Thomas hurriedly **peered into the gloom of the ship, the only light coming from the few scattered portholes.**

He called out the boy’s name again, only to be met with an eerie silence.

**His heart sank** and **a cavity seemed to open within Thomas, widening and sucking the hope out of him.**

**The hollowness inside him grew even more, and his last ounce of hope faded** when he met up with Minho and saw him on **one of the couches. He was looking at a piece of paper, his face as stony as Thomas had ever seen it.**

**“He’s gone.”  Minho held up the paper in one hand while he slouched back on the couch, seeming on the verge of tears.**

Thomas closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

He didn’t even bother to take the note from Minho; the message was already seared into his mind the first time. 

They were too late.

**And Thomas had failed him**. 

* * *

**The front hood of the van had just crossed the threshold of the gap when the third car slammed into the back of its left side. Thomas flew to his left and hit the bar between the two side windows, which shattered with a horrible crunch. Glass flew in all directions and the van spun in circles, its tail end like a whip. Thomas bounced all over, trying to get a grip on anything.**

**The sounds of squealing tires and metal scraping against metal filled the air. The noise stopped when the van finally hit the cement wall.**

**Thomas, battered and bruised, was on the floor, on his knees. He pulled himself up in time to see all three vehicles driving off, the sounds of their engines fading as they disappeared down the long, straight road, back the way Thomas and the others had come. He glanced over at Lawrence and the pilot, both of whom were fine. Then the strangest thing happened.**

**Thomas looked out the window and saw a banged-up Crank. It took him a second to register that the Crank was his friend.**

**Newt looked horrible. His hair had been torn out in patches, leaving bald spots that were nothing more than red welts. Scratches and bruises covered his face; his shirt was ripped, barely hanging on to his thin frame, and his pants were filthy with grime and blood. It was like he’d finally given in to the Cranks, joined their ranks fully.**

**Lawrence had been talking, but Thomas only now processed his words.**

**“We’re okay. She’s shot to hell, but hopefully she’ll get us another couple of miles to the hangar.”**

**Lawrence shifted into reverse and the van wobbled away from the cement wall, the crunch of broken plastic and metal and the squeal of tires erupting in the complete silence that had fallen. Then he started to drive off, and it was like a switch clicked in Thomas’s head.**

**“Stop!” he yelled.**

**“Stop the van! Now!”**

**“What?” Lawrence replied.**

**“What’re you talking about?”**

**“Just stop the freaking van!”**

**Lawrence slammed on the brakes as Thomas scrambled to his feet and went for the door. He started to open it when Lawrence grabbed his shirt from behind and yanked him backward.**

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the man yelled at him.**

**Thomas wouldn’t let anything stop him now. He yanked the gun out of his pants and pointed it at Lawrence.**

**“Let go of me. Let go of me!”**

**Lawrence did, throwing his hands up in the air.**

**“Whoa, kid. Calm down! What is wrong with you?”**

**Thomas backed away from him.**

**“I saw my friend out there—I want to see if he’s okay. If any trouble starts, I’ll run back to the van. Just be ready to get us out of here when I do.”**

Thomas opened the back door of the van and slid out, preparing himself to approach Newt.

**“You think that thing out there is still your friend?” the pilot** suddenly **asked coldly.**

**“Those Cranks are way past the Gone. Can’t you see that? Your friend is nothing but an animal now. Worse than an animal.”**

Thomas paused at the comment, his mind racing and his head spinning.

He suddenly remembered the envelope that Newt had given him and felt his heart constrict in his chest.

It was then that he realized he couldn’t bring himself to kill Newt.

Thomas took a staggering step away from the vehicle before stopping again.

He needed to talk to Newt one last time, but he knew **couldn’t** kill him when it came down to it.

He just couldn’t. 

            “Newt…” Thomas spoke the male’s name weakly and his eyes began to sting as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

            “I’m sorry, Newt...

            I…

            I can’t…”

The boy turned back around and climbed back into the vehicle.  He closed the door before huddling in the corner of van, hugging his knees tightly. 

            “I can’t do it, Newt… I’m sorry.” He mumbled to himself over and over again, hot tears now dripping down his face.

His heart ached with misery and he felt like rolling over in agony. He knew he was failing Newt as a friend, but there seemed to be no other way.

Lawrence stared at Thomas in silence before he turned back around in the driver’s seat and pressed on the gas pedal.

Thomas watched through the window as the small group of Cranks grew smaller and smaller and the miles between them increased.

**With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas** turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two things woke him up for good: the glow of sunrise and** a feeling of immense dread **.**

Thomas bolted up from his position, his breath uneven and a sheen of sweat covering his bare skin.

He whipped his head **around to see most of the other Gladers still asleep, but Newt lay with his back against the wall, staring sadly at a blank spot in the middle of the room.**

It wasn’t a dream.

None of it was a dream.

But since it wasn’t a dream… what did this all mean?

Was he being given the chance to save Newt? What was he supposed to do?

Or was he going to be perpetually tortured and witness his friend’s death over and over?

Blinking slowly, Thomas lifted himself up from his spot and moved to sit next to Newt.

 **“You okay, there?” Thomas asked.**

**Newt slowly turned to him; his eyes were distant until he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and focus on Thomas.**

**“Okay? Yeah, I guess I’m okay. We’re alive—guess that’s all that bloody matters anymore.”**

Thomas almost laughed out loud in disgust at Newt’s comment. Alive.

What a sick joke.

He knew how things were going to end. He knew how horrible he would feel- how horrible he still felt.

Even with Newt sitting next to him, Thomas felt alone.

He felt like a part of his heart was missing. Hollow.

 **“Sometimes I wonder,” Thomas murmured.**

**“Wonder what?”**

**“If being alive matters. If being dead might be a lot easier.”**

**“Please. I don’t believe for one second you really think that.”**

**Thomas’s gaze had lowered while he’d delivered the depressing sentiment and he looked up sharply at Newt’s retort.** He smiled sadly.

            “Did you sleep well?”

Newt gave Thomas a peculiar look at the sudden change in subjects but shrugged it off and replied anyways.

            “Could’ve been better. I can definitely say I could have gotten a few more winks of sleep in comparison to the Glade.”

 **The world of the Glade seemed like eons ago.** It made Thomas nostalgic to think about the ‘simpler’ times and a pang of sadness struck him. Never in his life would he have thought to admit it, but he really did miss the Glade.

            “How about you?” Newt asked. 

Thomas’s gaze fell away and watched as the sun lethargically crept along the horizon.

            “I wish we were back in the Glade.”

Newt hummed in agreement and chuckled softly.

            “I’ll bloody drink to that.”

A calming stillness fell down on the two of them before Newt inhaled sharply. 

 **“** Did I ever tell you **why I have this limp, Tommy? No, I don’t think I did…”**

Thomas shook his head gently.

 **“I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day.”** He paused and it seemed like he had more to say before he shut his mouth.

Newt looked at Thomas, softness in his eyes, and gingerly took hold of Thomas’s hand. 

            “I hated it until **you** showed up.”

Thomas felt his lower lip quiver.

The memories of Newt calling him a traitor flooded him.

This was the first time where he killed Newt with his own hands.

He remembered how Newt continuously said that it was his fault.

He remembered how **Newt’s face had colored to a deep red, and spit flew from his mouth as he yelled** how much he hated him.

He remembered how it felt when **Newt tackled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him.**

He remembered struggling **to fill his lungs as his old friend climbed on top of him and pinned him down.**

And worst of all, he remembered the pain that clouded his heart.

            “Newt, I… This is all my fault. Everything horrible that’s happened… it’s all because of me.”

Newt shook his head and gave Thomas’s hand a firm squeeze.

            “No, you’re the only reason we got this far in surviving. And we’re going to keep on going until we can escape this bloody mess and find ourselves somewhere safe to be.”

Thomas cringed at his comment. Though Newt truly believed it, he personally knew full well that everything about it was false.

Not wanting to further depress the atmosphere, however, Thomas squeezed Newt’s hand back and forced a smile onto his lips.

            “Yeah… I guess we will.”

* * *

  **The room lapsed into silence, broken only by the hum of machinery and a very faint beeping sound.**

**“For an experiment to provide accurate results,” the Rat Man explained, “one needs a control group. We did our best to keep the virus from you as long as we could. But it’s airborne and highly contagious.” He paused, taking in everyone’s gazes.**

**“Just bloody get on with it,” Newt said. “We all figured we had the buggin’ disease anyway. You’re not breaking our hearts.”**

**Rat Man cleared his throat.**

**“Okay, then. Most of you are immune and have helped us gather invaluable data. Only two of you are considered Candidates now, but we’ll go into that later. Let’s get to the list. The following people are not immune.”**

“Newt…” Thomas mouthed his friend’s name the exact same moment the other started to list off the people.

**Thomas looked up to see Newt standing there with his arms folded and a forced grin on his face.**

He **turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room, his head still dizzy with thoughts. One of the Gladers—a kid named Jackson who he’d never gotten to know very well—was staring into space, and another was trying to hide his tears. One of the girls of Group B had red, puffy eyes—a couple of her friends were huddled around her, trying to console her.**

He finally hung his head and stared at the ground.

A desolate feeling filled his chest, a dreary haze enveloped his mind, and his limbs went numb.

Was this the only way things could go? 

+++ 

**“I need to talk to you, Tommy. Just you. It’ll only take a second.”**

Thomas anxiously adjusted the straps of the Launchers on his shoulders and looked back at Brenda and Minho as if silently pleading to have him stay and not have to face Newt one on one. He knew what was going to happen. Newt was going to give him the note and he’d make Thomas swear to not read it until the time was right. But when would the time **ever** be right?

 **Nothing** about this whole situation was right.

Minho turned to look at Brenda. She shrugged.

            “Just make it quick.”

Thomas sighed inaudibly to himself and put on a stoic expression. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

He **stepped into the hall with Newt. They walked a few feet from the door before Newt stopped and faced him, then held out a small sealed envelope.**

 **“Stuff this in your pocket.”**

Thomas obediently took it and shoved it into his pocket without question.

**“You have to make me a promise—and I’m not messing around here.**

**You swear to me that you won’t read what’s inside that bloody envelope until the time is right.”**

Thomas stared at the ground and nodded slowly.

He expected Newt to leave him with that but was instead met with the smell of Newt infiltrating his nose.

Before he knew it, Newt’s arms were wrapped around him and Thomas could feel the boy trembling.

            “Newt?” Thomas stuttered and brought his arms up to return the embrace.

            “I’m sorry, T-Tommy… I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

He continued to shake and Thomas could pick up the faintest of cries emit from Newt’s throat.

Thomas felt a new surge of sadness wash over him and he realized the severity of the situation.

He tightened his hold around Newt and closed any gap between their bodies.

If there was any chance he could take to save Newt, he would do it.

Maybe this didn’t have to be the fate his friend was destined to follow.

Maybe he could change it.

No… 

He **had** to change it.

* * *

  **Thomas woke to see Brenda’s face staring down at him.**

            “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?”

Thomas sat up quietly and swung his legs over the side of the cot.

Brenda narrowed her eyes.

            “Not good, I’m guessing.”

Thomas glanced over to where Minho and Newt were.

“Well… why don’t you clean yourself up before I go wake up Jorge? We should probably get going soon.” Brenda suggested when Thomas returned his attention back to her.

Thomas nodded and stood up from the cot, stretching his arms above his head, before continuing on his way.

When he reached the bathroom, he simply took a seat on the ground outside of the room and leaned his back against the wall.

He felt awful.

Ever since they had managed to escape WICKED and Newt had given him the envelope, his mind was constantly mulling over how he could save Newt.

He knew he had to save him no matter what, but there didn’t seem to be any way possible.

It was inevitable that Newt would turn into a full on Crank sooner or later…

Sighing, Thomas rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it.

            “Tommy? Are you okay?”

Thomas opened up his eyes again and found himself staring right into Newt’s eyes.

He quickly straightened his back and moved to his feet before Newt placed a hand on his shoulder and instead took a seat next to him.

            “I know **I’m** not okay. I’ve got this massive headache pounding away inside my skull.” Newt commented and sighed heavily. He took no hesitation to lean his head onto Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas licked his chapped lips and slowly relaxed himself, closing his eyes once more.

            “I’m tired of running, Newt. What’s the point?”

Newt didn’t reply.

            “Where are we heading? What are we trying to do?”

When Newt didn’t respond again Thomas opened his eyes and glanced to his side.

Newt lay on his shoulder with a peaceful look on his face like he had fallen back asleep. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

Thomas carefully raised a hand up to the boy’s face and grazed his cheek with the back of his hand.

            “Why do you have to leave me, Newt?

            I need you…”

* * *

              **“I’ll stay on the Berg while you guys go into the city.”**

“No, you’re coming with us.” Thomas fiercely objected and leaned back in his chair.

Everyone immediately looked at Thomas with an odd expression, not quite expecting him to reject Newt so harshly.

Newt stared at Thomas for the longest time before he hardened his expression and shook his head.

            “It’s not going to work, Tommy. You can’t just bring me along. They’ll know I’m not immune.”

            “I don’t care. Brenda said we’re going to get you in, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” 

            “I don’t think you heard me the first time.” Newt growled again.

            “It’s not. Going. To. Work.”

Thomas grit his teeth and opened his mouth to speak.

Minho quickly cut in before Thomas had the chance.

            “It might work, Newt! Don’t be so negative, you have to trust us.”

**Newt stood up in a blur of speed and punched the wall behind his chair.**

He shot Minho a ferocious glare and then looked back at Thomas.

            “I can’t be the one endangering the mission, alright? Why can’t you just let me stay here?!” 

Thomas jumped up from his chair as well and started to shout.

            “Because you’re going to get caught! I know you’re going to get caught! Then you’ll be taken to that Crank Palace and we won’t see you again! Is that what you want? Please just listen to me and come with us!”

Newt groaned and rolled his eyes.

            “It’s irrational to be listening to you talk like this. How can you be so sure?”

Brenda quickly looked from Newt to Thomas and then back before she interjected.

            “Calm down, Thomas. Maybe Newt’s right… Besides, he’ll probably be safer than any of us going into the city. You can’t be so sure that he’ll get caught…”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I explained how I know!” Thomas snapped back at Brenda.

Minho and Jorge stood up from their chairs at the same time, prepping themselves to stop the conversation from heating up any more. 

            “Chill, Thomas. Everything is going to be alright.”

            “No! NO! It won’t be! You all don’t understand what I’ve been through! Newt, you’re going to get caught. Just come with us.” Thomas dived forwards and tried to grab hold of Newt’s hand to prevent him from leaving. If Newt really didn’t want to come, he’d have to **force** him to come.

Newt hit Thomas’s hand away from him and backed up.

Meanwhile, Minho held Thomas back and locked him in his arms.

            “Calm down, Thomas! What’s going on with you?” Brenda went to Newt’s side as if to protect him.

            “NEWT!” Thomas yelled and struggled to free himself from Minho’s grasp.

            “NEWT, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US! PLEASE, NEWT!” He thrashed in Minho’s arms and broke one of his arms free. He tried to reach forwards again to grab hold of Newt.

            “CALM DOWN, THOMAS!” Minho shouted again, now having difficult in containing the boy as his arm flailed around and threatened to smack him in the face.

Thomas was desperate. He needed Newt to come with them. This was the only way to avoid him from being caught and sent to the Palace. It was the only way to avoid having him die.

            “COME WITH US, NEWT! YOU HAVE TO. I’LL TIE YOU UP AND FORCE YOU TO COME WITH US IF YOU DON’T!”

            “Thomas, you’re going to need to calm down right this instant or I’m going to have to sedate you.” At this point Jorge also held Thomas back, making it impossible for him to even get close to Newt.

Brenda stared at Thomas with wide eyes as she stood in from of Newt.

Thomas continued to struggle and writhe, jerking his body this way and that in an attempt to break free.

He couldn’t leave Newt behind. He couldn’t let him go.

            “NEWT!” He shouted again and heaved all his body weight against Jorge and Minho’s grip.

Tears quickly formed at Thomas’s eyes and he began to sob.

            “NEWT, YOU HAVE TO COME. IF YOU DON’T YOU’RE GOING TO DIE.” He screamed at the top of his lungs and clenched his jaw, bracing himself against Jorge and Minho’s strength.

Thomas watched through blurry eyes as Brenda led Newt out of the room.

If he couldn’t stop this from happening, Newt was going to die for sure.

He continued to toss and turn, his sobbing growing louder and more pitiful.

He was desperate. He **needed** Newt to come. But just as Thomas was about let another fierce scream out, something hit him on the head and he passed out immediately.

Why couldn’t anyone understand the danger Newt was in?

* * *

  **Thomas had no idea how to respond, no way to express the sorrow that filled his chest. He sank down on the ground and sat there without saying a word as the Berg rose higher and flew away.**

**Newt was gone.**

He had told everyone that Newt was going to get taken, and no one believed it. And now he was gone.

But he didn’t want to dwell on that fact.

He just wanted to get Newt back.

**Ever since Thomas had entered the Maze, Newt had been there for him. His heart hurt. And the prospect of never seeing him again was almost unbearable.**

**Thomas stared at the same spot on the floor, feeling the full dread of Newt’s fate.**

**His heart sank when he thought about what their lost friend’s life was going to become, what little left of it he had.**

Then he remembered the note.

 **He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and ripped it open.** Although he already knew what it said, he decided to read it once more. But to his surprise, the message was different: 

 

_I’m sorry, Tommy. I can’t have you see me turn into a Crank._

 

* * *

**T** **he front hood of the van had just crossed the threshold of the gap when the third car slammed into the back of its left side. Thomas flew to his left and hit the bar between the two side windows, which shattered with a horrible crunch. Glass flew in all directions and the van spun in circles, its tail end like a whip. Thomas bounced all over, trying to get a grip on anything.**

**The sounds of squealing tires and metal scraping against metal filled the air. The noise stopped when the van finally hit the cement wall.**

Utterly dazed by the crash, Thomas tried his best to pull himself together.

He kicked open the back of the van door and slid out.

His joints and muscles screamed in agony and he stumbled forwards, falling to his knees.

There was no time to waste, he knew Newt was just a few feet away and he needed to bring him back. He needed to see him.

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lawrence yelled at him.**

**“I saw my friend out there—I want to see if he’s okay. If any trouble starts, I’ll run back to the van. Just be ready to get us out of here when I do.”**

Thomas grabbed hold of the pistol before standing. **He walked slowly toward his friend, who stood alone, far away from the pack of Cranks still working on their pile of refuse. For the moment they seemed satisfied with that—they didn’t seem interested in him. Thomas walked half the distance to Newt, then stopped.**

**“Hey. Newt. It’s me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?”**

**A sudden clarity filled Newt’s eyes then, almost making Thomas step back in surprise.**

            “Why are you here, Tommy? Get out of here before you get hurt.” Newt growled in response.

**“Newt, come with me. We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better to …”**

**Newt laughed, and when he did his head twitched strangely a couple of times.**

**“Get out of here, Tommy. Get away.”**

**“Just come with me,” Thomas begged.**

“You know I can’t… I’m done for.”

            “Newt, just listen to me. There’s still time!”

Newt brought his hands up to his face and groaned inhumanely, swaying from side to side.

            “Tommy… get away!”

            “I can’t, Newt. I can’t leave you!”

 **Newt** suddenly **screamed and rushed forward. Thomas had frozen in place, and Newt tackled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He struggled to fill his lungs as his old friend** pried the gun from Thomas’s hands.

“Get out of here, Tommy! You saw my note, I can’t have you see me like this.” Newt cried out and scrambled off of the other, taking several steps backwards before planting his feet in a firm position on the ground.

Thomas coughed and picked himself up, cautiously raising his hands when he saw that Newt had pressed the end of the gun to his own forehead.

            “Wait… wait… No, Newt. Don’t do this.”

            “GET OUT OF HERE, TOMMY!

**The words tore out of him, his whole body trembling. Then his voice dropped to an urgent, harsh whisper.**

            “Go back to the van. You can’t see me like this.”

**The words horrified Thomas.**

**“Newt, maybe we can—”**

**“Do it!”**

**How could Newt ask him to do something like this?** How could he possibly leave him behind?

**“Newt …”**

            “Go back **before I become one of them!”**

**“I …”**

            “GO!”

 **And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened.**

            “I love you, Tommy.”

 **With** Thomas’s **heart falling into a black abyss,** Newt **pulled the trigger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two things woke him up for good: the dull gray light coming from the windows** and a whirling fog in his head.Thomas bolted up from his position, his breath uneven and a sheen of sweat covering his bare skin.

He turned his head and looked directly at Newt.He **lay with his back against the wall** and his eyes shut. 

Tears suddenly sprung forth from Thomas’s eyes and he hid his face behind his hands.

This was never going to end, was it?

He was stuck in this gruesome time loop, forever sentenced to witness the horrible fate of his friend.

His heart pounded in his chest and felt like it was being bounded up tighter and tighter the more he thought about Newt’s inescapable outcome. He couldn’t take it anymore and he felt as if his mind was slowly slipping away from the realm of sanity.

* * *

  **The room lapsed into silence, broken only by the hum of machinery and a very faint beeping sound.**

**Rat Man cleared his throat.**

**“Most of you are immune and have helped us gather invaluable data. Only two of you are considered Candidates now, but we’ll go into that later. Let’s get to the list. The following people are not immune.”**

The moment Janson pronounced the first half of Newt’s name, Thomas dived forwards with his fists ready to break the man’s ugly rat, nose.

Newt’s quick reaction time prevented Thomas from actually punching the lights out of the Rat Man, but it didn’t fail to make the grown man stagger backward.

            “You slinthead! Newt **has** to be immune! Don’t lie!” Thomas cried out angrily and was surprised that tears had already started to drip down his face.

            “At least give the Cure to save him! Let him live!” He snarled at the man and struggled against Newt.

**“Tommy, slim yourself! I’m not worried about the bloody Flare, man. I never thought I’d still be alive at this buggin’ point— and living hasn’t exactly been so great anyway.”**

After the Rat Man had composed himself, he offered Thomas an uninterested look and shook his head.

            “You _are_ immune, right Thomas? If so, stop acting like you’re going crazy from the Flare.”

His voice was cold and unsympathetic, and it only fueled Thomas’s anger even more.

            “Besides, the Cure isn’t available at the mome-”

            “AAUGGHHH!” Thomas suddenly pushed forwards and freed himself from Newt’s arms.

His right fist instantly connected to the man’s nose while his other first followed up with a hit to man’s left cheek.

Thomas fell forwards onto Janson and quickly raised his arm again to bring it down onto the man once more.

He felt resistance in his arm, however, and wildly looked up to see who was stopping him.

Newt stared down at Thomas with a stern expression. 

            “Stop.”

* * *

              **“You made your decision, now live with the consequences.” Janson pointed at the door.**

**“Guards, escort Thomas and the others to their rooms, where they can dwell on their mistakes until tomorrow morning’s tests. Use whatever force is necessary.”**

**Thomas looked back to see another guard half drag Minho across the floor to follow, and Newt was right behind them, struggling to no avail. The boys were hauled down corridor after corridor, the only sounds coming from Minho—grunts and shouts and curses. Thomas tried to tell him to stop—that he was only making it worse, that he was probably going to get shot—but Minho ignored him, fighting tooth and nail until the group finally stopped in front of a door. One of the armed guards used a key card to unlock the door.**

**She pushed it open to reveal a small bedroom with two sets of bunk beds and a kitchenette with a table and chairs in the far corner. It certainly wasn’t what Thomas had been expecting—he’d pictured the Slammer back in the Glade, with its dirt floor and one half-broken chair.**

**“In you go,” she said.**

**“We’ll have some food brought to you. Be glad we don’t starve you for a few days after the way you’ve been acting. Tests tomorrow, so you better get some sleep tonight.”**

**The three men pushed the Gladers into the room and swung the door closed; the click of the lock engaging echoed through the air. Immediately all the feelings of captivity Thomas had endured in the white-walled prison came flooding back. He crossed the floor to the door and twisted the knob, pulled and pushed with all his weight. He pounded on it with both fists, screaming as loudly as he could for someone to let them out.**

Thomas promptly whirled around and began to pace the room when he had his fill of trying to open the door to no avail.

Minho and Newt plopped onto the bottom bunk of one of the beds and exchanged worried looks.

            “Thomas… what’s going on?” Minho finally spoke up.

            “Though it was totally cool and badass to watch you give that Rat Man what he deserved… why’d you do it?”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair and shook his head quickly, mumbling to himself.

            “Tomorrow morning they’re going to force us to have our memories restored and then we’ll escape onto the Berg…”

            “What was that?” Minho asked.

            “If I can just get Newt to stay with us while we go into Denver…”

            “Tommy?” Newt stood up and stopped Thomas from his crazed raving.

            “Is there something you need to tell us? Are you feeling alright?”

Thomas looked into Newt’s face and blinked for a few times with a muddled look in his eyes.

            “Tomorrow. Tomorrow we need to make our move.”

            “Okay, I agree with that but that still doesn’t answer the question why you’re suddenly acting like a maniac.”

            “Tomorrow…” Thomas muttered again and started to pace once more.

* * *

  **Thomas woke to see Brenda’s face staring down at him. She looked worried.**

**“I just got up myself,” Brenda said. “How do you feel?”**

“Fine.” Thomas replied curtly and sat up. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit him and he winced.

Brenda laughed softly and pressed a gentle hand onto his shoulder to help steady him out.

            “It’s alright to admit you’re feeling horrible. That escape we pulled off was rough…

            Here, why do you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up a bit?”

Thomas groaned in response and nodded his head a bit before he slipped off the cot and trudged towards the bathroom.

He closed the door and gripped the edge of the sink on both sides.

He felt nauseous.

After a minute or two of slowing his breath, Thomas looked up and examined himself in the mirror.

Dark circles were painted under each of his eyes, and his whole entire face just seemed more sunken and drained. He inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden various images popped into his head.

They were all of Newt.

His stomach lurched and he doubled over, bending so low that his forehead almost hit the faucet.

He opened his eyes and **saw that his hands and legs were shaking, and he suddenly felt freezing cold.**

The images wouldn’t go away.

Thomas let out a shaky breath and blinked, suddenly finding himself with a gun in his hands. He looked down and saw Newt lying on the road, blood pooling around his infected body. Thomas immediately dropped the gun and let it clatter to the ground, stumbling backwards at the ghastly sight.

            “Please, Tommy. Please.”

Newt’s voice suddenly filled the air and the scenery changed into one of darkness.

Thomas screamed and held his hands over his ears, but even then Newt’s voice was as clear as ever.

It was almost as if Newt’s voice was _inside_ of his head, and it only got louder and louder until he whole head felt like it was spinning and a loud ringing engulfed him.

He fell onto his knees and squeezed his eyes shut.

Everything went silent.

Thomas whimpered and clenched his jaw. He was almost afraid to open up his eyes.

            “I love you, Tommy.”

He snapped his eyes open and found Newt leaning over him, a worried expression sprawled along his features.

            “It’s alright, Tommy… you’re safe now.” Newt muttered in his ear and offered Thomas a slight, reassuring smile.

Thomas parted his lips to speak, but found that no words were coming out.  In fact, he wasn’t even breathing anymore.

            “TOMMY, WHY’D YOU LEAVE ME.” Newt screamed, his face now suddenly covered in **scratches and bruises, filthy with grime and blood. It was like he’d finally given in to the Cranks, joined their ranks fully.**  

Newt’s hands wrapped around Thomas’s throat, his nails digging into the tender flesh.

Thomas coughed violently and reached up to grab the male’s arms while tears streamed down his face as he gasped for breath.

Soon, Thomas found himself falling into darkness once again. He forcefully shot his arms out and desperately tried to grab onto something, only to be met with a sharp pain in both his hands.

            “Tommy, are you in there?” Newt’s voice cut through all of the delusions and brought Thomas back to the present.

The boy opened his eyes and heard a knocking on the door. He looked into the mirror and saw that he had accidently punched it, glass shards now everywhere on the ground and in the sink, and also embedding into his knuckles and skin. His blood dripped into the sink, painting the white ceramic with a bright red.

            “Is everything alright?”

Thomas locked the door and tried his best to calm himself down. His heart was pounding rapidly and his breath came out in short wisps.

Everything was okay.

He swallowed down the urge to vomit and nodded his head weakly.

            “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a moment and I’ll be right out.”

His eyes flickered to the door handle before he turned to face the mirror again. He looked at himself in shock and brought a hand up to his face, the tips of his fingers barely ghosting over his wet cheeks.

Were those… tears?

Thomas blinked rapidly and swallowed hard again, supporting himself from falling onto the ground by holding onto the sink.

He still felt insanely dizzy and ill.           

            “Tommy?”

He heard the muffled voice again and jumped a bit.

            “I’ll be right out! Just hold on!” Thomas repeated again.

Taking a few more deep breaths, he turned on the water and allowed the frigid liquid to splash onto his hands, washing away the blood and small pieces of glass that bit into his flesh.

He just needed some time to calm down.

But he just couldn’t.

His hands trembled when he turned off the water, and he watched in terror when the fresh wounds on his hands began to gush with more blood.

He remembered Newt lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood when he had shot him and he had shot himself.

Thomas backtracked into the wall behind him and shook his head.

Newt.

He couldn’t let Newt die.

Or maybe it wasn’t even that anymore.

He couldn’t even _think_ about Newt dying.

The thought made him crazy, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Thomas looked fearfully into the sink again and saw the larger shards of glass that were unable to go down the drain.

He slowly reached forwards and plucked the largest, sharpest piece from the pile.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Gripping hold of the piece, the male tentatively brought it to his wrist.

_He couldn’t take it anymore._

            “Tommy?” Newt pounded on the door and tried to turn the handle. When it didn’t budge he tried pounding on the door again.

            “Tommy, what’s going on in there? Are you alright?” 

Thomas slid down to the floor and let go of the glass piece, allowing his arms fall to his side.

**_He couldn’t take it anymore._ **

* * *

             “Tommy, open this bloody door!” Newt shouted and tried the handle again.

When he received no response a worry began to bubble in his throat and he punched the door in frustration.

            “OPEN THE DOOR!”

He got onto his knees and tried to see if he could make out what Thomas was doing from the small crack under the door, and the only thing he could see was red.

Lots of it.

            “FUCK! TOMMY?

            TOMMY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Newt shot up from his spot and looked down the hallway leading to the common area where Minho and Brenda were.

            “MINHO! BRENDA!” He called their names out as loud as he could before he went to work on busting down the door.

Starting from the opposite side of the hallway facing the bathroom door, Newt ran as quickly as he could and slammed into the door.

It didn’t budge.

He did this two more times until Minho and Brenda finally arrived, distraught expressions messily scribbled on both of their tired faces. 

            “What’s going on, Newt?” Minho asked quickly.

            “It’s… It’s Tommy. He’s done something in there and I think he’s…. We have to get him out of there.”

Minho understood the situation perfectly and together the two boys used their strength to forcefully break the door open.

            “On three… one, two, THREE!”

It was on this strike with their bodies against the door that it finally budged open.

Newt swung it open and saw Thomas laying on the ground with blood pooling around his body. His eyes almost bulged out at the sight and he quickly went to Thomas’s side and fell to his knees.

Gently, he held Thomas in his arms and put his ear down to the boy’s chest to see if he was still breathing and if his heart was still pumping.

Though faint, he could hear it.

Newt then gently lay Thomas flat on the ground before he swiftly tore off strips of his clothing and tried his best to wrap the cloth around Thomas’s wrists in an attempt to slow down the blood flow.

The fabric soaked up the blood in a few seconds and made it sopping wet to touch.

He cried out in aggravation as the blood continued to flow and completely drenched his hands.

Finally, he looked back up at Minho, tears in his eyes.

            “We gotta go back!” Newt yelled frantically as he moved to hold Thomas’s limp body in his arms.

            “You’re crazy! They’ll **kill** us!” Minho snapped back in a frenzied tone.

            “He’s going to **die** , Minho! They are the only people who have the resources to save him! Tell Jorge we need to go back, NOW!” Newt’s voice quickly betrayed him in a sharp crack as tears of frustration began to stream down his face. He looked back down at Thomas and held him tightly, rocking back and forth.

Minho grunted and ran both his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth to try and prevent him from screaming out. He was also on the verge of tears. Thomas’s face was deathly pale and his breathing shallow. For every second Minho spent arguing, it was a second shaved off of Thomas’s last minutes of life. He finally submitted to Newt’s request and swiftly disappeared from the room.

Brenda stood silently watching in the corner, her hands covering her mouth as she too began to cry.

Newt continued to sway back and forth as he held Thomas in his arms, a pitiful sob vibrating in his throat. 

            “It’s alright, Tommy, everything’s going to be okay.” 

Thomas felt a strong feeling of exhaustion engulf him and the compelling desire to close his eyes.

            “Tommy…” Newt whispered softly, squeezing his eyes tightly.

            “Why, Tommy? Why’d you have to do this… We were so close…”

Thomas coughed weakly and wet his lips before he attempted to speak. He found that his mouth had gone unnaturally dry.

             “…This was… the only way, Newt.”

            “What? _Killing_ yourself? You’re buggin’ crazy!” Newt cried out, his tears now relentlessly flowing from his eyes and dripping onto Thomas’s face.

            “You don’t even know half of it…”

Thomas offered a weak chuckle before hacking out another ribcage-pounding cough. His breathing grew more uneven and sped up in pace. His eyelids felt heavier every second.

            “Save your breath, Thomas… we’re going back to WICKED. We’re going to get you fixed.”

            “No… Newt, you can’t do that… you need to save yourself.”

This time it was Newt who laughed. It was a short laugh that sounded more like a cry of desperation.

            “Save myself? I’m a lost cause, Tommy! I’m not immune like you… you actually had a chance at surviving, so why!?” His voice turned into one of anger, though it was more directed at himself more than Thomas.

            “Newt… I love you.” Thomas swallowed hard and let his head fall to the side, his eyes now just barely on the verge of closing.

            “No! Thomas! You can’t do this, we need you! … _I_ need you!” Newt sobbed and brought a bloodied hand up to Thomas’s cheek. The bright red of the blood contrasted greatly against his pallid skin, and it only pushed Newt further off the edge of sanity. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He couldn’t lose Thomas.

He _couldn’t_. 

            “Please, Tommy. Please…”

 

 **With his mind falling into** an eternal, **black abyss,** Thomas closed his eyes.


	5. Epilouge

**Final WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.4.10, Time 12:45**

**TO: My Associates**

**FROM: Ava Paige, Chancellor**

**RE: A new beginning**

After a few hours of receiving Thomas, the blueprint has finally come together. We were able to discover a vaccine and treatment for the Flare. In less than a week, the entire population, whoever may be left, will be treated via sprays in the air and the deadly Flare virus will be reversible.

**Though I am fully aware that it was an act of desperation after the sun flares, releasing the Flare virus as a means of population control was an abhorrent crime. And the disastrous result could have never been predicted.** **I don’t know how history will judge the actions of WICKED, but I state here for the record that the organization only ever had one goal, and that was to preserve the human race. And in this final act, we have done just that.**

**As we tried to instill in each of our subjects over and over, WICKED is-**

The last word appeared to be harshly scribbled out and written over it instead was ‘ _B A D’._  

Following the end of the faded page was another message, one written for a dear friend:

_I miss you, Tommy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and in recompense I'd like to be able to heal our saddened hearts from this story with one of my other projects, [The Gay's Runner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5503151/chapters/12711140), that will hopefully lighten up your spirits! It's full of various one-shots dealing with the book or completely different AUs that I hope you will enjoy!  
> Again, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!


End file.
